


The Only Kid in the Room

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being the smartest kid in the room is like being the only kid in the room"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Kid in the Room

From a young age Honey Lemon knew that she was smarter than most people. It might have been the day she made a fertilizer bomb and destroyed the herb garden that her mother loved so much, or when she tried to make invisible ink, but ‘somehow’ made chlorine gas and caused her family to evacuate their house for sixteen hours. Despite the extensive damage to their home, Honey’s parents never stopped encouraging her.

“Qué diablos!?” Her father muttered as he looked at the remnants of his tool shed, he turned and looked at his ten year old daughter. “How did this happen?”

“I was making a corn flour bomb and...” Honey looked at the mess she had made. “I made a large scale model, but I miscalculated how much propellant that I should’ve used.”

“You didn’t touch the blowtorch?” Her father asked, crossing his arms.

Honey shook her head.

“No fertilizers?”

“Nope.”

“What did you use?”

“Corn flour, a candle on a wooden block, one match, an air pump and a-”

“I get it.” Her father sighed, looking mildly irritated “You didn’t technically break any house rules...”

Honey smiled widely and nodded.

Her father let out a puff of laughter. “Go play with your brothers. Please don’t play in the kitchen.”

 

* * *

 

“Emmanuel, get the fire extinguisher!” A fourteen year old Honey shouted as she backed away from her work desk.

“How the hell do you manage to blow up your homework?!” Her younger brother exclaimed, pointing the extinguisher at the desk and quickly putting out the fire. “It was math!”

“Please don’t tell Mom and Dad.” Honey replied, biting her lip.

Honey had a bad habit of playing with volatile chemicals, even when she was at home. Her parents had given up on trying to hide the cleaning products long ago, she always found them anyway. Though she was happy enough to not make bombs inside the house, luckily her family had a large backyard that they let her use as a sort of bomb range.

“Only if you promise to make me some more stink bombs.” Emmanuel crossed his arms and smirked a little.

Honey frowned a little. “Fine. Go get me some paper towel.”

 

* * *

 

“I heard she’s some kind of super villain.”

“Her tests always ruin the curve.”

“Her glasses are huge.”

“Why is she so tall?”

Honey heard what everyone whispered about her in the hallways, she wouldn’t mind that much if it weren’t for the fact that none of them cared if she heard. It’d be much less irritating if they’d try to lower their voices. And maybe if they stopped asking her to swear for them in Spanish. It had nothing to do with chemistry.

She listened to her teacher as he spoke stoichiometry. Honey sat back in her seat and sighed, the kids around her seemed to fade away. It was almost as if she were completely alone in the room as she thought about how easy stoichiometry was.

“This is ridiculous.” A kid muttered to himself as he furiously erased a line of notes, catching Honey’s attention. “What the shit is this?”

Honey furrowed her brow and glanced at the boy’s notes out of the corner of her eye. He’d managed to get the entire third line wrong somehow. She leaned back and tried to get a closer look, frowning a little when she noticed that he’d made another mistake on the first line as well.  Tapping her fingers against her desk, Honey idly wished that she were friends with the boy, it’d make it easier to correct him.

“You didn’t write the equilibrium expression right.” Honey mumbled, tapping the first line with her pen.

The boy looked over at Honey with a small frown. “You are a god.”

Honey chuckled and shook her head, looking back at the board.

“I don’t understand any of this.” The boy whispered, leaning toward Honey a little. “And I can’t play if I don’t get a C on this test, can you help me at lunch today?”

Honey smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

 

There was a small fire in the lab on the day Honey transferred to S-FIT. A student was running around with his sleeve caught on fire, a couple of the students were laughing and some of them didn’t even seem to notice. Honey was just about to yell out when she saw a fire extinguisher going off. The student fell to the floor, covered in white foam with a small grin on his face.

“Thanks, Gogo.” He said, standing up.

Honey looked over at the person who had extinguished the fire. She was sitting on a swivel stool with the fire extinguisher in her hands, she didn’t seem to notice Honey’s eyes on her, or hear what the other student had said due to the large headphones covering her ears. She blew a gum bubble before spraying the other student with the extinguisher again, smiling a little when he slipped and fell on his butt.

“You’re new.” He said, looking up at Honey with a small smile. He stood up and offered Honey a hand to shake. “I’m Tadashi.” He gestured to the girl on the stool. “That lovely lady who saved my life is Gogo.”

“That’s not a name.” Honey replied with a small frown. “Is it?”

“Nah, it’s a nickname the school mascot gives out.” Tadashi shrugged, cupping his hands around his mouth before shouting to Gogo. “Hey, Gogo!”

Honey watched as the girl ripped her headphones off and turned to Tadashi. “You’re not on fire again are you?” She asked, looking at Honey. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Honey offered a small wave. “Do you extinguish fires a lot?”

Gogo shrugged. “Things explode a lot.” She turned to look at something on her desk. “Don’t bother introducing yourself, you’ll get a stupid nickname before anyone can learn your name.”

“It’s true.” Tadashi shrugged. “Fred usually gives the nicknames, and they tend to stick.”

“Where is Fred?” Honey asked.

Tadashi and Gogo froze for a second as they thought.

“I don’t know where he goes during the day.” Tadashi replied with a small frown, Honey swore that she heard Gogo mutter something about him living under a bridge. “I’ll have to ask him one day...” He looked at Honey’s backpack. “Do you need help setting up your work station?”

Tadashi helped Honey get set up, but that only took about twenty minutes. They spent over two hours talking about what classes they were taking, the weird kid on a unicycle that rode around campus, where they grew up, which sparked another conversation about their family lives. Honey couldn’t help but smile when she heard Tadashi talking about his little brother who was, in his words, ‘a super genius, but also a super pain in the butt.’ He said it with a smile though, like being a pain in the butt is a good thing.

“He sounds like a delight.” Honey said, leaning against the countertop. “It must be fun to always have someone to work with.”

“Hiro’s a little more devious than that.” Tadashi sighed. “He likes to bot fight these days, he made a lot of money hustling people.” Honey watched Tadashi shake his head. “He uses the money to buy new parts and candy bars.”

Honey laughed a little and looked around the lab. Everyone was working on something incredible, it wasn’t like anywhere Honey had ever been before. It was the first time she’d ever been in a room with people and noticed them all, she wasn’t the smartest kid in the room anymore. She was sure that they were all as intelligent as she was.

Tadashi introduced her to a two other people who’d entered the lab. The first one was tall and looked irritated when he was called ‘Wasabi’ and the other was called Fred. She had to endure some strange questioning before being dubbed ‘Honey Lemon.’ She didn’t understand how it made sense, but it was better than being called whatever she’d spilled on her shirt.

“Hey Tadashi, you still have your first aid kit?” Gogo asked after a while. “I need to test my bike now, and I don’t want to end up paralyzed because we forgot bandaids.”

“Yeah sure.” Tadashi nodded, he turned and walked off to another part of the room.

“How good are you with a camera?” Gogo asked Honey.

“I take pictures of things that I like.” Honey replied with a shrug. “Why?”

“Wanna see how a bike with electromag suspension works?”

“Sure...”

 

* * *

 

Honey liked Gogo. A lot. She was incredibly smart and very talented, it was also great that Gogo never asked Honey to swear for her in Spanish. They worked together a lot, Gogo even developed a couple auto-pouring beakers for her, but those took away some of the fun as well.

Gogo challenged her intellectually, like most of the other students at SFIT, but unlike most of the other students, she didn’t treat it like a competition. Honey liked that about her, the way she merely presented the facts without bragging, sometimes she even admitted that what she was working on sounded boring. Honey had never met anyone like that.

She felt like dating Gogo was a miracle.

“You took accelerated classes too?” Honey asked when she was looking through Gogo’s yearbook one day when they were at Gogo’s apartment.

“Yeah, I was enrolled in the local CC because I acted out, or whatever...” Gogo didn’t look up from her notebook. “Wasn’t allowed in the garage alone until I was fourteen.” She paused. “I got my rights revoked when I rode a supercharged dirtbike through the school.”

“Why would you do that?” Honey asked, watching as Gogo laughed.

“I... uh...” She let out another laugh. “I never told anyone this, but there used to be this weird ramp on the roof of the school for construction purposes. I was trying to get up there so I could make the jump and try to land on the landscaper’s shed that was forty three and a half feet away.”

“You were insane.” Honey laughed, flipping a page in Gogo’s yearbook.

“You blew up your dad’s tool shed.” Gogo replied calmly, making a note on her pad.

“You almost killed your dad.”

“That was like twice, your dad made you a bomb range.”

Honey was quiet for a moment. “We had a big backyard, all he had to do was lay down gravel and sand.”

Gogo laughed quietly and closed her notebook, looking up at Honey. “You just never destroyed public property. My record is beautiful.”

“You don’t have any signatures in the back of your book...” Honey mumbled, frowning a little when she looked at the blank pages.

“I didn’t have a lot of friends.” Gogo shrugged, standing up and stretching.

“How come?”

It wasn’t a very fair question and Honey knew that. It was hard to make friends with people who weren’t as smart as she was, especially when they knew that as well. Honey worked hard to make friends at her school, but she knew that Gogo would never put forth the effort. She was probably too busy destroying buildings and causing herself bodily harm.

“When you’re the smartest kid in the room, it’s like you’re the only kid in the room.” She replied calmly. “You of all people should know that.”


End file.
